long nights
by punqfairy
Summary: House's jellousy awakens because Cuddy is dating HUDDY


**Friday night:**

She came home and felt completely exhausted, worse than after a long board-meeting and even worse than after her daily try to get House to do his clinic duty. She only managed to take off her do-me-pumps and and wolk towards her bedroom. _You're just not capable to have a relationship_, a voice in her head that sounded a bit like her mother's told her. Lisa slid out of her dress and looked at her reflection in the mirror, she sighed _Not bad and still I am alone. _Annoyed by her realization she definitely needed a drink _what the hell went wrong today?_

**Friday morning: Cuddy's office :**

It knocked at the door and she smiled friendly as Wilson entered her office, he stood in fron of her and looked like he wanted to say something , but didn't know how to say it, she studied his face, sighed and asked with an annoyed tone:"okay what did he do this time, did he break the MRI again...".

"No",he cut her off "I mean I don't know, it's not about House anyway, it's just, I have tickets for the theater and I was going to ask you if you had plans for tonight"

"I...",the door swung open and House entered. "House you're supposed to do your clinic duty and

whatever it is , the answere is no, or at least make it short"

"You evil witch! Where are all my red suckers"

"Gone. Do your clinic duty! Sorry Wilson, no I don't have any plans and theater sounds great"

"Okay I'll pick you up at eight",House was annoyed by the smile in Cuddy's face and shot the

oncologist a glare that said _snitch_, Wilson ignored his friend's gesture and left. House sat down in front of her ,he was going to destroy her good mood! He smirked inwardly. His presence was starting to go on her nerves."House, seriously do your clinic duty or prentend to do it, but go, I have a job to do!"

"Boring and by the way I have a much more interesting job for you to do..",he stated pointing at his

crotch.

"House, you're disgusting!",she said and walked around her desk and looked at him "By the way you looking for this?"she held out a red sucker. Without thinking he stood up and reached for it, but she wasn't stupid and held it behind her back. He stepped even closer to her, grabbed her wrist and held it up. She blushed and stared at him, completely forgetting about the sucker her grip loosened and his other hand rose up and took the precious candy.

Inwardly licking his lips he noticed that he still held her wrist. He looked into her shocked eyes, _bad mistake_ he thought. It was like he had to choose between the red sucker and her red lips. House was about to lean forward as Taub walked in, he studied a file so he couldn't see the scenario in front of him.

House quickly let go of Cuddy's wrist and turned around to see who interupted him.

"House you were right about the patient, sorry was I interrupting something?" Taub asked and noticed that Cuddy was avoiding his eyes.

"Thanks Frodo, I was about to go home anyway", he turned to Cuddy "should't you get going too it's almost four, aren't you supposed to rush home and desperately try to find a dress for your hot date with Jimmy boy?"

"It's not a date House we're just going to the theater, as friends do"

"Nobody wants to be your friend Cuddles,except friends with benefits maybe and by the way the last woman who said that ended up married to him"

"Your jellousy is almost cute, but I'm a big girl I can take care of myself okay. By the way you're right I'm gonna go home and find myself something to dress."she took her purse and headed to the door as she remembered something

"By the way House if you come to the theater tonight for a medical consult or something I'm gonna take it as a confession of your undying love"

"Don't",he said in a playfully shocked voice"I'm not ready for my outing yet" she couldn't help but smile and headed for the door, followed by Taub and House. All three doctors entered the elevator, House and Cuddy were careful to let the small doctor stand between them, the elevator stoped at he clinic, where Taub left, the doors closed again and she bit her lip as he broke the silence and asked:"So what are you and Jimmy doing today? Is he already showing you what a good housewife he would make? Or are you two just having _dessert?_ Come on what is it?"

"We're going to the theater actually", she didn't exactly know why she had told him. He burst into a loughter.

"You hate theater, you always have so what is this really about?"

"Getting laid I guess, I mean thats what you want to hear isn't it? But it's not, we'll just watch a play and propably talk about the hospital or something"

"Wow sounds great"he teased.

"Goodnight House"

, the elevator stopped and they stepped out, both heading for their vehicles. Cuddy entered her car and House picked up his helmet and looked at his reflection in it's surface. As she drove off he wispered "Goodnight". No he was not going home, he put the helmet down and went back into the clinic maybe running noses and some idiots would distract him from the thought of his two friends.

**Eight o'clock:**

Wilson knocked at her door and she opened it with a fake smile. They took his car and drove in silence. It was a huge theater and they were seated at one of the balconys. They were a little late so the lights already went out and the play started, when they arrived. Cuddy sat next to an old lady with a very grimmy face. "How was your day?" he finally asked and before she could answere, a loud "ssssssssht" came from the woman next to Cuddy. So they stopped talking and watched the play witch turned out as a balley version of Romeo And Juliet. Juliet was a young and clumsy girl. _House was right _Cuddy thought _I really hate plays_. Also she noticed she was very hungry. Juliet just told Romeo that they could never be together leaned over to Wilson to ask him to go to a restaurant instead. Before opening her mouth she noticed that he was crying, she supressed her loughter, which didn't work for long, she started giggling. Not loud , but definitely too loud for the grimmy lady who told her "Be quiet I want to watch my doughter play!"

Lisa felt trapped between crying Wilson and the woman and wished secretely that House would come and save her. Her thoughts went back to her office when she stood there with Greg and he came closer...The blinds were open so they couldn't have any hot action in there but she knew they would at least have kissed. She wanted to taste his mouth and touch him and...

"Cuddy, Cuddy, hey wake up" She looked up and saw Wilson standing in front of her.

Wilson drove her home she decided not to ask him to go to a retaurant anymore. He parked in her front of her house he walked her to the door and smiled at her.

"Thank you for the nice evening", she lied. He was still standing there _what the hell does he want_ she thought and then it hit her . She gave him a little kiss on the cheek and closed the door behind herself. _Home sweet home_.

**Friday night:**

She put the winebottle back into the fridge and fell totally tired into her bed. Just in that moment the phone rang, she managed to pick up the phone from her nightstand "hhmmmmmmmmmmh"

"So how did it go?"

"What do you want House?"

"Right now? Phone sex actually, otherwise a bit gloating will do too."

He knew it must have been bad, he had waited in front of her house and much to his pleasure he had seen a disapointed Wilson leave.

"It was ehummm.. it was nice, is that all I'm tired ?"she mumbled.

"Yes" It was relieving to know that she wouldn't go out with Wilson again, so he stood up and twisted his cane in the air."Goodnight Cuddy" "Night House" He put his cell back into his pocket and drove off, he smiled now he really had to do something he knew he wanted her for himself and he was going to get her. She smiled as she heard a mortorbike roar and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Author's note: I'm not a natve english speaker, please excuse my mistakes. this is my very first story, please read and review^^


End file.
